Recently, many hybrid and electric vehicles have been developed. Hybrid vehicles achieve propulsion using a gas-powered combustion engine and an electric battery while electric vehicles achieve propulsion solely using an electric battery. In many hybrid vehicles (e.g., plug-in electric hybrids (PHEVs)), and nearly all electric vehicles (e.g., battery electric vehicles (BEVs) and grid electric vehicles (GEVs)), the electric battery of these vehicles can be charged using an external power source wherein the external power source plugs into the vehicle (or vice versa). It is desirable for owners of vehicles with plug-in battery charging capabilities to have an external power source at their home or other places where a vehicle may be kept. Additionally, there are a growing number of public charging stations (i.e. locations with external power sources) whereat vehicle batteries can be charged.
Another emerging area of technology in the automotive industry is the incorporation of computer systems into vehicles. Such computer systems may control the operation of vehicle components (e.g., the body control module), while others may allow the vehicle to communicate with remote locations (e.g., using a telematics module via cellular communication) or locally with other devices via short-range wireless communications. Some vehicles now come equipped with mobile hotspot capabilities such that nearby devices can connect to the Internet or other network via a router that is incorporated into the vehicle.